Steps of Seduction
by SyrenHug
Summary: It's the game of love and both of them are in it to win it. Thrill Pair. (Supportive but secretly amused! Everybody) Phase 2 (Fuji): Infiltrate Circle. Phase 1 (Ryoma) : Make eye contact at all times.


Just thought I'd inform all of you that this fic is mostly humor with maybe a little smexy times. Literally, the whole thing is going to be Ryoma and Fuji both trying to seduce each other with the help of their "team". Which is dumb because there both in love with each other but whatever it's one of my post-it ideas.

It'll be good for laughs and fluff.

Pairings: Thrill. Momo/Eiji. Yukimura/Atobe. Sakuno/Tomo (lala I can't hear you over me not giving at shit). Random assortments at any given time.

Warnings: Language.

Note: I literally call Taka by his name in every single fic. Like I just think it's so cute, okay.

* * *

Fuji could safely say it was time.

He'd known Ryoma for years and, at first, he'd thought the fascination, the intrigue he had with the cocky boy would pass. But as time went on and he still found himself contemplating if that lithe and flexible body would look good against his white sheets, he knew it wasn't anything fleeting.

Though, he also wasn't a hundred percent sure it was love either. Yes, he wanted to kiss, hug, and touch any place he could get his hands on. But he also wanted to consume that fire that Ryoma seemed to tend perpetually. He wanted to cut the younger boy open until he was bleeding everything out. He wanted him raw and aching and begging for him. _Only _him. It was madness. People were dubbed psychopaths for less.

But, then again, Fuji had never admitted to being sane.

His smile grew and he saw Eiji swallow from his place on top of the conference table he was sitting on. Standing next to him was a clearly exhausted Oishi. Inui was cleaning his glasses from one of the chairs and Taka, well, he looked ready to run.

He cleared his throat from the front. "It's time."

No one moved. Then, Oishi flailed his hand a little. "You mean-"

"Yes."

Suddenly, everyone came to life. Eiji shook his head. "But-"

"I know."

"There's a 65% percent chance-"

"You've told me."

It went quiet again. Fuji looked over to Taka. He'd thought his old friend would have been a little wary, but he was smiling at him and he smiled back. Nothing like the one's he plastered on for everyday wear, but something he meant.

Taka tilted his head, the hair he'd been persuaded to grow out falling to the side. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. He'd always been sure about Ryoma.

"Then I guess," Oishi sighed. "Operation Seduce Echizen Ryoma is a go."

* * *

_Phase 1: Make an appearance._

It was a well known fact that Ryoma had a tight-knit group of friends. He'd gotten Inui to give him a folder with as much data as possible on each one of them and by the time the boy's birthday rolled around his knowledge was close to exploding.

The party was held at Atobe Keigo's mansion. Apparently, it was surprise and Fuji didn't need Inui to tell him that there was a 100% the birthday boy was going to be pissed. He filtered in along with a crowd of people who he vaguely recognized. He'd been tentatively invited by a blushing Ryuzaki Sakuno who he'd been acquainted with in high school.

"You know, you look like your out for the kill."

He turned left from his place against the wall even though he already knew the voice. Eiji's red locks jumped into vision. He looked brilliant, and very, very homosexual. The studded belt did nothing to help the image. It had been put together in a rush. Eiji was there for recon. "Trust me, dear friend. I am."

"Good. He won't know what hit him." Fuji raised an eyebrow but internally agreed.

"Ore-sama demands that everyone shut up because the brat has just arrived." Atobe snapped his fingers and they were plunged into darkness. He was impressed despite himself. Only the "King" could pull off such a gesture with fluid grace.

For some reason he found himself chuckling into his friend's ear. "It's a good thing you outgrew your fear of the dark, hmm?"

"I take it back. I hope he murders you."

Someone shushed him and he clenched his fingers together. Sometimes he just wanted to snap people's neck. To bad you could end up in jail for murder. That is, if you got caught.

He heard the door open. The smooth voice of Yukimura Seichi then the husky tone of Ryoma's coming through. They sounded angry but the birthday boy called over the mansion. "Anyone here?"

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, the lights flickering on with another snap. He resisted the urge to laugh when he saw Ryoma's face. Pissed was an understatement.

"Monkey King," Ryoma whispered though everyone could understand it clear enough. "One day your going to be buried alive and no matter how many times you scream or call me, I _won't fucking answer_. Got it?"

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I love you too. Now let's celebrate."

* * *

He came across Ryoma at the food table knocking back drinks like he was getting paid for it. The younger boy was wearing a white shirt with a tight leather jacket over it and baggy pants that told the tale of the modesty Fuji knew the boy had.

"Echizen."

Ryoma choked in his process of swallowing another drink. "Fuji-senpai."

After making sure the other wouldn't need to be hospitalized he said, only mildly irritated, "I've told you many times to call me Syusuke."

"Only if you call me Ryoma."

"Deal." He leaned in and brushed his lips over the boy's ear. "Ryoma."

There was a harsh mutter but it was low enough that he couldn't make it out. A slight hand made its way into dark hair. Fuji was fascinated to realize that both of the boy's ears were pierced. "So I'll see you later, Fuj-Syusuke. I'm going to go commit murder."

With that, Ryoma sidestepped and disappeared into the crowd of people with his hips swaying to the music unconsciously. Fuji tilted his head. Yes, have him he would.

* * *

_3 hours later_

Ryoma gaped. "You can't be serious."

Jiroh stretched out next to him on the bed. The party had just ended and they had all decided to conjugate in Keigo's room to discuss. He was so tired. And furious because everyone knew he hated parties. Especially on his birthday.

Especially parties that the Monkey King threw. Payback was going to be such a bitch.

"I'm as serious as Kunimitsu's face."

Ryoma saw said friend's lips twitch from the arm chair behind him. Momo was on the floor playing solitaire by himself. He found it incredibly funny that the man was losing.

He bounced on the bed earning him a dirty look. "I think your lying."

"Oi, brat." Keigo supplied as he wound Sakuno's hair into two intricate braids. Yukimura was watching him intently. "Just accept it already. Fuji- senpai-"

"I do not say it like that." Ryoma crossed him arms at his friend's impression. He really didn't sound that pathetic did he? All breathy and obviously flustered like a girl? He couldn't exactly help it if he did though.

Keigo ignored him but there was sudden smirk on his face that didn't bode well for him. "-Wants you."

Sure. And the world was being invaded by aliens. At least now he didn't have to see the man that often. In high school he didn't know how many times he ended up ready to pass out from random rushes of blood to the head. Really, love was kind of like standing on your head for a day then forgetting what the world looked like upright.

But Fu-Syusuke was like a precious diamond in a pile of charcoal. Everyone was so boring. Worrying about clothes, crushes, television stars. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with having fun or living that way if you wanted to. But he liked different things then everyone else did. Always had. Case in point, the renewed tensei.

Kami, all he needed now was hearts floating in the air and his pride would be in shreds.

Momo's laugh caught his attention. "You kind of do. And from the way you just zoned out I bet your thinking about Fuji-senpai right now."

"Stop saying it like that."

Jiroh poked him. "Fuji-senpai."

"Die."

"Fuji-senpai." Sakuno joined in an annoying sing-song. Ryoma would have been proud of her any other time. Maybe they shouldn't have gotten her confidence levels up. Friends just betrayed you in the end.

"Bite me."

"We're sure Fuji-senpai will take care of that later."

"Kunimitsu, I thought we were friends." He groaned, rolling unto the bed. He heard a soft click and he recognized it as coming from Seiichi.

"Oh, do leave the boya alone." There was a hand tracing patterns on his back and he knew despite everyone's teasing that they meant no harm. "I do agree that thing-"

"Seiichi."

"Sorry. I do agree that Fuji has feelings for you. Though I don't necessarily think that's best, that much is true."

He rose up on his elbow, searching his friend's eyes for any signs of falsehood. When he found none he straightened up and smirked. Everyone tensed at the sight.

"Mada mada dane. We've got some work to do."

* * *

Fuji's Team:

Oishi.

Eiji.

Taka.

Inui.

Tomo (Yet to be introduced).

Ryoma's Team:

Jiroh.

Atobe.

Yukimura.

Momo.

Tezuka.

Sakuno.


End file.
